


When the Goddess Offered Wine

by henbit



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Missing Scene, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henbit/pseuds/henbit
Summary: What happened in Linda's office, after Charlotte offered Linda a choice between sharing a glass of wine and becoming a burnt offering?(Missing scene from Season 2 Finale, "The Good, the Bad, and the Crispy"





	When the Goddess Offered Wine

Setting: Lucifer 2x18

Linda opened her office door to find Charlotte Richards offering her a bottle of wine.  
"It's Cheval something or other. It's valuable, so it must be good."

"I wasn't expecting to see you or your... deadly light back so soon."

"Well, something's been bothering me. When you first saw my wound you asked if Lucifer had done it. What did you mean by that?" 

"I meant nothing by it. You know.. Meaningless brain fart, you know? Just...blah. Came out. There was a lot going on that day. "

"Hmm. I don't think so. I think, in fact, that you know something. I don't want to hurt you, Linda. I am running out of time. You've seen what's happening to me. So you can either tell me what you know over a glass of wine or over your own charbroiled corpse. Your choice."

****

Linda considered the matter. Apparently she had the option of accepting the Goddess' offer of wine, or becoming a burnt offering herself. 

"I'll get us a couple wine glasses. " Linda responded, quietly activating the security cameras in her office. If she could just stall for time...

"Good choice," replied the Goddess.

"I realize you haven't been on earth long," Linda noted, "so you might not be aware that killing someone is not an effective way to get information from them."

"Yes. I have noticed that. Whereas a glass of wine, and a little friendly conversation can be far more effective."

"And I... commend you on giving me that option." 

"So - what is Lucifer planning?" Charlotte seated herself on Linda's couch and leaned forward eagerly. 

"Frankly, I don't know." Linda responded, as she handed a glass of wine to Charlotte. "Ever since I found out that he's the Devil, I've given up on trying to make sense of what Lucifer is actually doing. All I can do is try to help him to process his emotions and understand his motivations."

Linda sat down, put her own wine glass to her lips, and hoped that Charlotte would not notice that she had not actually imbibed any of it. "I mean, this whole thing about Heaven and Hell and the Silver City and Azrael's Blade being the Flaming Sword still seems like some... fantastic metaphor. I just can't wrap my brain around it."

"You're saying he's told you nothing?" Charlotte scowled in disbelief.

"Really, there's nothing I can tell you about his plans. I am far too ignorant when it comes to the goings on in the "Celestial Realm" to be of any help on that point. When I look at my notes after each of our sessions, I just shake my head and think 'Is this real? Is this really happening?' I'm afraid there's no way I can help you." 

"Wait! You have notes on your sessions with Lucifer?"

"Yes, of course. But..."

"Where are they? Let me see them!"

Charlotte looked around the room. Seeing the filing cabinet, she set down her wine glass, pulled open the locked drawers and began rifling through the folders.

"Those are confidential!" Linda protested, and tried to block the filing cabinet with her body.

"Not anymore!" Charlotte pushed Linda aside, grabbed the folder labeled "Lucifer Morningstar" and began reading at a phenomenal rate of speed. 

"Stop! You have no right to... " Linda reached for the folder while picking up her phone to notify building security. Holding the folder in one hand, Charlotte hurled Linda across the room with her other, as easily as if she had been tossing away a wad of crumpled paper,. The impact of Linda's fall shattered the phone she was holding, and broken shards penetrated Linda's chest. As the blood poured from her wound, Linda listened helplessly as Charlotte continued flipping through the pages of the folder. Moments later, her curiosity apparently satisfied, the Goddess knelt beside her recent victim.

"You're bleeding," Charlotte observed. Placing her hand on Linda's chest, Charlotte attempted to push the blood back into Linda's body. When Linda's wound continued oozing blood, Charlotte asked her, "Would you like for me to bring you some of that amazing duct tape?"

"I need a hospital," Linda pleaded.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to get you one of those." 

Charlotte got up and located the duct tape that Linda had used earlier to repair Charlotte's injury. 

"Here. That's all I have time to do for you.” Charlotte placed the duct tape on the floor beside Linda. “You seemed to know how to use this for healing wounds, and I really have to go now. You have been quite helpful. I hope you recover soon."


End file.
